Southern Charm
by Cameron Phillips Fan
Summary: I came up with this story long before season 2 so don't expect any reference to Sam or Blain in here. Sorry :     This is simply for fun. Hope you like it.    Rated T just in case. Many sexual innuendoes and the real thing later on.
1. Chapter 1

"That is just _priceless_!" Said Kurt as Tina came out of the dressing room.

"Mercedes, check out Tina."

Kurt's best friend, who had wondered over to a hat display while they were waiting for Tina to come out, quickly ran over to look at their fellow Glee member.

"Oh, girl, you look like you stole Cinderella's dress!" She said once she came over to Kurt's side.

"... Really?... you don't think it's a bit too much?" muttered Tina.

"Sweetie, this is prom. There is no 'too much'" Kurt replied "only not enough."

Tina looked down at the powder blue prom dress. She swayed her hips back and forth and let the layers of lace rub against each other making a soft "swishing" sound.

"I really like the color..." She said after a moment "But the lace is kind of itchy."

"Well she's going to be wearing stockings, right? So it won't be as bad then." asked Kurt, turning to Mercedes.

"That's true, but if you want to keep looking then we've go all afternoon." Said Mercedes with a smile.

"Ok. Well, lets add this one to the list." replied Tina as she handed Kurt her cellphone. He raised it up and pointed it at Tina. The girl quickly posed and grinned as Kurt snapped a photo of her.

"Number three..." Kurt muttered as he typed the photo's title. "...Cinderella's...sexy...asian...twin..."

Tina laughed as he gave the phone back to her and she disappeared back into the dressing room.

"I swear, you have no idea how jealous I am of you girls." Said Kurt, making sure to be loud enough so that Tina could hear him as well as Mercedes. "You get to wear such beautiful clothes whereas us boys are forced to wear nothing but black and white... I might as well go to a funeral instead of prom..."

"Come on, Kurt, it's not that bad." said Mercedes as she retrieved the dress from on top of the dressing room door as Tina held it up. "I think you look pretty good in a tux."

Kurt gave a weak smile.

"Yeah." Said Tina as she came out of the dressing room wearing her usual army boots, black short skirt, black and white striped sleeveless tank-top, and her grey "Let's be friends" jacket. "Besides, you can always wear a different color suit."

After Tina laced up her boots, the group left the dressing area and walked back to the section of the store that had the prom dresses.

"But that's usually reserved for the men that want to match their dates. And let's face it... The chances that I will get a date to this thing are slim-to-none."

Tina gave Kurt a one-armed sympathy hug and he rested his head on her shoulder in response as they came up to the prom dress area and they slit up for the search for the perfect dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt worked his way through the forest of prom dresses. Since most of them were the kind that were puffy at the bottom, it made it heard to see without standing on your toes. Needless to say, what happened next was unavoidable.

"OW!"

When Kurt heard the unknown voice call out he took a step back.

"Son of a..." the voice muttered "that was my foot!"

A young man emerged from the mass of multi-colored fabrics. He looked to be Kurt's age if not a little older.

"I'm sorry, really I am!" Kurt replied, trying to be as nice as possible. This guy sort of reminded him of the jocks from school. He had rough look about him. Thick dark brown hair combed down the middle (well not really combed per say. It looked more like he just ran his hands through it every morning until the knots were gone). He was tall and had a lean, muscular frame and a slight tan. He also had a thin, white, vertical scar on the right side of his chin. Kurt wondered why someone who looked like he had just jumped out of a Western was doing in the middle of a prom dress section of a store in the mall. After a short pause, the guy seemed to calm down somewhat.

"Just... watch where you're going Ok, kid." He said with a sigh.

"Once I learn how to see past all these dresses, I'll do that." Kurt replied, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

That seemed to work because the guy chuckled. Kurt noticed that as soon as he smiled, the man seemed to change completely. He had a smile that lit up his whole face and Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

"Ya got that right." he replied. The more he talked the more Kurt noticed his Southern accent.

"_Well, I'll be damned, this guy really _is _from a Western._" He thought.

"Hey, you think you can help me?" Said the cowboy after a moment. "My little sister ran into this section and I'm having trouble finding her."

Kurt stood there for a few seconds before he realized that his heart was beating what felt like a hundred miles an hour.

"_What's this all about?_" Kurt thought to himself "_Am I so lonely that I'll fall for the son of Sawyer Ford?"_

"Sure... yeah I'll help" Kurt replied after a second. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she's this high..." The cowboy flattened hand and raised it to a little below his hip. "She's got blonde hair, she's wearing a pink and white T-shirt and blue jeans with flowers on them."

Kurt looked around him as the cowboy was talking but he could barely see more then three feet in front of him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Kurt quickly kneeled down and bent his head to where it was only a few inches from the floor.

"Uh... what are doing?" muttered the cowboy.

Sure enough, Kurt soon saw a what looked to be a little girl's legs standing just one yard from them.

"Is she wearing white and red light-up shoes with hearts on them and lacy socks?" Said Kurt.

The cowboy kneeled down to Kurt's level and followed his line of site to the little legs. His head on only a few inches from Kurt's and he began to feel a little feverish. He could even smell the shampoo that the cowboy used. It smelled really good... like the way it smelled after a rain storm.

Suddenly Kurt realized that he was slowly moving closer to the cowboy and he quickly jerked back to his original position before he could notice.

"That's her." The cowboy said with another warm smile that made Kurt weak at the knees. The cowboy stood up and extended his hand towards Kurt. He was about to take it but then he thought that it would be better to take the more "manly" approach. Even though the cowboy was the one who offered the help, Kurt was afraid that if he touched him then the feelings the was experiencing might get even stronger. That would be embarrassing for both of them.

Kurt tried to stand up but his foot fell asleep and began to fall backwards. In a desperate attempt to save his dignity, Kurt reached out and grabbed the cowboy's forearm, making him take a step forward but he quickly regained his balance. The feeling of the man's muscles quickly tense up then loosen made Kurt want to know what the cowboy's other muscles felt like. He effortlessly pulled Kurt onto his feet and for a split second Kurt could have sworn that the cowboy gave him a slightly lustful glance. But his face quickly returned to normal.

"You Ok there, man?" Said the cowboy with slight laugh.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. I'm just clumsy." Kurt replied and then felt like a complete idiot for saying something like that.

The cowboy smiled weakly in response.

"Well...thanks, kid." He said as he softly patted Kurt on the shoulder. "I appreciate it."

Kurt simply nodded as the cowboy walked away to his sister.

"_Why this guy?_" Kurt thought to himself. "_I don't even know him. Hell, I don' t even know for sure if he's is playing for my team!...I need to stop... I need to get what happened here out of my head. Chances are that I probably won't ever see him again. And even if I did... He most likely will turn out to be strait and I'll end up being heartbroken all over again... I can't torture myself like that..._"

Right then he heard Tina calling him. He called out in response and pushed his way though the dresses all while slowly forcing himself to forget all that had happened just a few minuets before...

The rest of the weekend was relatively uneventful. Kurt completed an essay that was due that Tuesday and he and Artie went to the movies where Kurt ended up wanting to leave halfway through due to massive IQ loss he was suffering from watching nothing but explosions and brainless wannabe models running and screaming while the hero was getting beaten up by aliens. (in fact most of them didn't even run. They just stood there screaming...) And here people wondered why Kurt preferred men...

That Monday, everything was pretty much normal. By the time Kurt got to Glee club, he was ready to take on this weeks assignment... Until the band came in and began to unpack their instruments.

There, tuning his cello... was the cowboy...


	3. Chapter 3

The entire meeting was a weird mixture quick glances and Kurt's attempts to sneak over to the cowboy while dancing (he wasn't really sure what he'd do once he got there but he just had the urge to get near his next possible love interest). The problem was the he sat near the back so Kurt couldn't get near him without the other band members giving him weird looks. So in the end, Kurt gave up and just settled for looking at the cowboy from the corner of his eye until the meeting ended. Kurt saw his chance as soon as the bell rang. He quickly got all his things together but before he could even take two steps, Mr. Shue called the cowboy over. Only good thing about that was the he heard the teacher say the cowboy's name.

"Jason" He said.

"_It's not a full name but it's a start._" Thought Kurt.

Kurt didn't want it to be obvious that he was waiting for the conversation to end, so he decided to leave. Since he knew now that the cowboy (or should we say "Jason"?) was at least attending the same school, Kurt saw a glimmer of hope.

Unfortunately, Jason didn't seem to be in any of Kurt's other classes. This brought Kurt down a little so he decided to eat lunch outside.

He was half-way into eating his whole-grain turkey sandwich when someone held out a sheet of paper in front of him. It took a moment to realize what it was: His essay that he had completed that weekend...

Kurt didn't even realize that it was missing! It must have slipped out when he was stuffing his things into his bag at the end of Glee club. This good news got even better when he looked up to see who was holding the paper: Jason, the cowboy.

"Hi..." He said; only realizing that his mouth was partially full after the fact.

"Hey." Jason replied. "Small world, huh?"

As he handed the paper to Kurt, their fingers touched. All of what he had tried to forget that day at the mall came flooding back and he couldn't help but blush. Kurt quickly looked down and put the essay into his bag.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sit away." Kurt replied with a chuckle.

"_My god, I'm an idiot..._"

Jason sat next Kurt.

"I'm Jason by the way." He said as he rested his foot on the next bleacher down. "Jason Hawkings."

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied "Pleasure to meet you."

With a laugh, they exchanged a brief hand shake. Once they let go, Jason took a fig bar out of his pocket and began to break pieces off and toss them into his mouth.

"You're a great singer..." Jason said after a few moments of silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, to be honest I'm not really that into music with vocals in it but I liked it when you sang... kind of reminded me of opera."

"I thought you just said that you didn't like music with vocals?"

"Well, opera's different."

Jason changed his position to where he was facing Kurt.

"You see with most modern music, the artist is trying to portray a story or say a statement in five minutes or less. This usually turns into cryptic messages where the listener has to figure out what the person is actually saying where they could have been listening to the beauty of the song. Or even worse, the singer just says the same thing over and over like they're trying to brand the message into your head.

Opera's not like that. They say what's going on right up front and they have three, sometimes even four hours, to tell the story. With this, the story can be told in a relatively easy way and still let the audience be sucked into the music."

"Wow..." Breathed Kurt.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." it took Kurt a second to rap his head around what Jason had just said "I never really expected you to see things like that."

Jason chuckled as he tossed another piece of fig bar into his mouth.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes."

"I mean, I'm sorry if that sounds insulting or anything-"

"No, no, it's fine." Jason replied "Ever since I was a kid my mom's been taking me to art shows, operas, orchestra concerts... She was raised with five brothers so I guess it's her way of living the life she never really had. I like it, though. I get to blindside people when they think that I'm just some illiterate redneck... Not that I thought that you thought that, I mean."

"Oh no, of course not!"

There was another short silence.

"_I knew that there was something about him that I loved other then his looks!_" Kurt thought as he finished his sandwich.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Carmen is playing at the opera house tonight."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. Trying desperately to control his excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean... My mom and I were supposed to go together but the baby sitter canceled at the last minute so Mom said that if I found someone to go with, then I could take them instead. So I was just wondering... You wanna go with me?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. A date? Was Jason asking him out on a _date_?

"I mean, you know, to thank you for helping me find Ashley."

"_Who the hell's Ashley?... Sister! That must be his sister..._" Kurt excitement was dimmed a bit on hearing this. It wasn't technically a date then. It was just a way of saying "thank you". Still, what could hurt in saying "yes"?

"Ok..." Kurt replied. Jason gave his lovely smile.

"Ok, then." He began to rummage around his bag. "Let me just give you my cell 'cause I'm not too familiar with the directions..."

After a second his pulled out a pin but continued to look. Kurt did the same. He was out of blank paper and all of the other things in his bag, he needed for his other classes.

"I'm out of paper..." he said.

"Ditto" replied Jason "... can I see your hand?"

"Uh... Ok."

Kurt extended his hand and Jason gently took it and began to write on it. Jason's skin texture was a combination of small calluses scattered all over his hand and incredibly smooth skin on the rest of it. Must be from years of practicing the cello. Or maybe he works outside a lot too.

After a few seconds, he stopped. Kurt looked at his hand to find that Jason had written his initials and cellphone number on his palm.

"That works too." He muttered

Right then, the bell rang and the people who were also sitting on the bleachers started to file back inside. Jason ate the last few pieces of his fig bar and stuffed the rapper in his pocket.

"It's at seven, I think, but I'll call you at around five to confirm everything." Said Jason as he stood up and wiped the fig crumbs off his pants.

"Sounds great." Kurt replied. He was savorily understating how he felt right then.

They both walked off in opposite directions. As Kurt walked along the track towards the entrance of the school, he gazed down at the phone number on his palm; happily daydreaming on what tonight was going to hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this chapter seems not as flamboyant as I usually do things. Since I saw Glee's newest episode "Never Been Kissed" earlier this morning, it's kind of hard to remember what Kurt was like before all that stuff happened. I think I'm gonna have to watch some earlier episodes to get back into the mind frame of things.

PS

How awesome was Chris Colfer in "NBK"! I swear, after Glee's over, that kid has got a definite future in show biz. What do you think?

It took a while for Kurt to convince his dad that he would not do anything that will embarrass either him or Jason (such as excessive flirting, inappropriate touching, etc).

After that, he called Jason at exactly five o'clock. Jason confirmed that the opera was at seven o'clock. Kurt's dad made Kurt give him the phone and he asked Jason a number questions like how late they were supposed to be out and that if he even liked opera. Kurt made him stop before he made it sound like a first date interrogation.

Even though Kurt had plenty of experience in dressing up, he had no idea what to wear for this occasion. He ended up calling Mercedes in a slight panic after he had pulled out all from his clothes and nothing seemed to go right together. He didn't want to be too formal because that could make Jason think that he thought that this was more then it was. And he didn't want to be too casual because this was a world-renowned opera after all. He didn't want Jason to think that he didn't give a crap about this. In the end (with Mercedes' help) Kurt settled on the simple-yet-semi-formal look with a white, long sleeve, button-down shirt; a dark grey vest; and black dress pants and shoes. It was six o'clock when Kurt left for the theater.

At fifteen minutes after six, Kurt pulled into the theater parking lot. Jason hadn't arrived yet so Kurt sat on a bench just by the main entrance. Fifteen minutes later, Jason still hadn't arrived. Jason had said that he was going to arrive early so Kurt was beginning to fear that he might have been stood up when his phone rang. A sigh of relief came out when Kurt saw that it was Jason on the caller ID.

"Hey, where are you?" He said when he answered.

"_Lost..._" Jason replied "_For a small town you guys have lots of streets and too many trees that cover the street signs._"

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

After a bit of direction giving and a lot of U-turns, Jason eventually got on the right track but Kurt stayed on the line with him and had Jason call out all of the streets he was passing until he said that he saw Kurt sitting on the bench. Within seconds, Kurt saw a white pickup truck pulling into the parking lot. Once in a spot, Jason got out and walked over to him.

From the looks of it, Jason seemed to go with the same route as Kurt when it came to his outfit (or at least tried to). He wore a slightly wrinkled, black, long sleeved, button-down shirt; black dress pants and... old brown sneakers...

As for his hair: it was still parted down the middle, but it looked like he put a bit of moose in and combed it (yes, actually combed it) back behind his ears so that it didn't hang at the corner of his eyes like it usually did. Unfortunately, it was just at the length where small tuffs of hair kept falling out of its place. Jason had to run his hands through his hair at least three times just crossing the lot.

"I know it's not really the best look," said Jason when he got to Kurt "but most of my stuff are still in boxes and I couldn't find my nice shoes."

"You look fine, really" reassured Kurt, trying not to act too flirtatious "as long as you've got the tickets..."

Jason thought about it for a second, then slapped his leg.

"Shit! I knew forgot something..."

"... what?... you forgot the-"

Jason quickly pulled two tickets out of his pocket and smiled.

"Kidding."

And with that, he headed for the ticket booth leaving Kurt to catch up.

Even though Kurt knew some of the songs from Carmen, he had never seen the opera live until now. It was an intriguing story. Full of passion, betrayal, and the need to be free even if death is the only means to do so... and he only got that from the opera's brochure!

Jason explained just before the play started that when it first came out in 1875, it was almost withdrawn due to the abidance of bad reviews. People thought that the story was simply too risky for its time. If it were not for it's showing in Vienna, then it probably would have never had gotten to the popularity that it has today.

"Sounds a lot like what your Glee club's doing, doesn't it?" whispered Jason as the lights began to dim and the famous overture began to play.

The beginning was pretty entertaining. The songs were wonderful and Kurt couldn't see an unattractive face in the entire cast. He also found it amusing that Jason pretended to play along with the orchestra by fingering the notes on the armrest.

But things began to change near the end of the first act. Jason started to become fidgety and he moved around in his seat. It got to the point where he barely looked at the performance. He just kept looking down at this lap, bitting his bottom lip and twirling his fingers together.

"You Ok?" Kurt whispered after a while.

Jason didn't respond at first. He just sat there in sort of a haze. Finally, he slowly began to shake his head.

"...No..." He muttered.

Jason then got up and quickly headed towards the exit.

"Jason... Jason!" Kurt loudly whispered.

An elderly woman shushed him as Kurt got out of his seat and followed Jason out the door.

When Kurt got out into the hallway the saw Jason round the right corner. He called out his name but Jason didn't respond so Kurt ran over to the corner before Jason could get very far.

He found Jason leaning against the far wall with his eyes closed. Something was defiantly troubling him. He looked like he was very close to being in tears.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Asked Kurt was he slowly came closer to the boy.

Jason looked up towards the ceiling to reveal red, teary eyes. After taking some deep breathes he looked over to Kurt.

"My mom could have gone to this with me but I asked her not to..."

Jason look down at his feet and took another deep breath.

"I like you, Kurt... I like you a lot... I've liked you since I first saw you at the mall..."

"_Is this really happening?_"

"...Thing is, I was just too scared to tell you then. Being raised in the South kind of does that to a gay guy..."

"_Did he just say... Oh my god..._"

"...So... I understand if this freaks you out or if you don't want to-"

"-I'm gay."

Jason's head shot up and his mouth hung slightly agape.

"What?..."

Kurt walked over to Jason and smiled up at him.

"I'm gay. And I've liked you since I first saw you smile."

Jason breathed a laugh through his tears. A few seconds later let out a much louder laugh as he reached out and tightly hugged Kurt.

They stood there for a few moments, in their tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." Kurt whispered "That would have probably saved you a whole lot of stress."

"Yeah, it would have..." muttered Jason with a soft chuckle "But you told me now... and I thank you for that."

The boys hugged each other for a few moments longer before they slowly loosened their grip on each other. Kurt still rested his head on Jason's chest; not wanting to let go of the moment.

"Hey..." Jason muttered after a while.

"Hmm?"

"...You wanna get out of here and grab some pizza, or something?"

Kurt smiled as he looked up at his new boyfriend. He look more handsome then he had ever looked before. Kurt slowly rapped his arms around Jason's neck and gently kissed him. Jason took a few steps back so that he was resting against the wall again.

After what seemed like hours of heaven, Kurt slowly pulled away.

"It's a date..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up, and for a split second, he forgot who's arm was stretched out on top of him. He looked over by the staircase to find Jason's backpack and slowly the afternoon floated back into Kurt's sleepy mind.

"_I swear, if this ritual continues then this boy will only know five new math problems by the end of the year._" Thought Kurt.

They had officially been dating for a little over two weeks now. They had both met the other's parents and had been approved for a real relationship. Even though Burt still occasionally gave Jason a threatening glare from time to time. Also, Ashley was pretty timid towards Kurt.

It's not like he did anything to cause her to act this way. Whenever he would come over to Jason's house, Kurt would make it a point to say hi to the little girl as nicely as possible. But her reaction was always the same. She would always not let him touch her and avoid eye-contact with him, she would say a very quick and quiet hello, then run over to Jason and hide behind his leg. Jason always had to distract Ashley by suggesting she go upstairs and play in her room or turn on the TV to her favorite cartoon or else she wouldn't let him get anywhere near his boyfriend. One time Kurt tried to hug him while Ashley was still hiding behind Jason. Big mistake. Due to the fact that Jason was wearing sweat pants (Kurt had arrived to pick him up a little earlier then scheduled), the girl's attempts to pull her big brother back almost caused his pants to fall down.

Shortly after that, Jason's mom sat Kurt down and explained why Ashley did this while Jason was getting ready for their date.

"Near the end of our marriage" She began "their father began to drink too much and became quiet abusive. Jason was old enough to learn ways to overcome it; but for Ashley, it was all she knew. Even after the divorce, she has always been very cautious with any man that comes into our lives. No matter how caring they may seem to be."

"My god... I'm sorry..."

"But you are doing the right thing." She reassured him "Just keep doing what you are doing with Ashley and I think she'll eventually learn to trust you."

After that, Kurt acted as calm and happy as he could around the little girl. He was glad to say that he made a little bit of progress during the following days: He managed to get Ashley to keep eye-contact with him. She would never talk to him aside from the subtle nod or shake of the head and she still ran over to her big brother after a few seconds into the conversation but that was all the encouragement Kurt need to continue.

But now back to the point at hand...

"... What time is it?..." grumbled Jason who still laid motionless with his arm over Kurt.

Kurt glanced over at his bedside alarm clock.

"Eight thirty-four." He read out-loud."

"...A.M?..."

"P.M."

Jason groaned as he re-situated himself.

"We're fine..."

"No." Kurt replied as he got out from under Jason's arm and straitened his clothes as he sat up. "If we go back to sleep, we would probably wake up after midnight. And you're already on shaky grounds with Dad. Let's just hope that he didn't think the wrong thing if he heard us... let alone saw us..."

"It's not like we really did anything real serious." muttered Jason as he sat up and stretched.

"Making out is pretty serious to my dad. Especially after he heard about what happened to Quinn."

"Well, I highly doubt what happened to Quinn will happen us." replied Jason.

As Kurt stood up from the bed, Jason reached out and grabbed one of his belt loops to stop him. "... unless there's something you're not telling me?..." he said with a sly grin.

It took Kurt a second to figure out what Jason was implying. But when he did, he through a pillow at Jason's face.

"You're a freak." Kurt said as let go of him.

"You're a shrimp."

"What's the square-root of ninety-seven?" Asked Kurt as he put the study papers scatter on the table away.

"What?"

"There's no point in me doing this if all you learn from these sessions is how long you can hold your breath while still being a great kisser. I repeat: What's the square-root of ninety-seven?"

Jason looked off into space as he thought for a few seconds.

"Nine point... something..."

"Nine point eighty-five when rounded by the nearest hundredth."

"Yeah... See I almost got that time!"

"Your getting there."

"Do I get a treat for being so good?" Asked Jason while leaning back on the pillows.

"You've been getting a treat for long enough tonight. I'm tired."

Slowly and slightly reluctantly, Jason got up out of bed and helped Kurt clean up the table.

When they got out of Kurt's room and entered the kitchen, they saw Burt Hummel sitting at the table having a beer with a slightly worried look on his face: The usual tall-tale sign of him accidently walking in on his son making out with his boyfriend, then quickly getting out of the room before they noticed him.

"Dad, Jason's leaving." Kurt announced.

"Drive save, Jay." Burt called out as they left the room.

"I will, Mr. Hummel. Thanks." Jason replied.

Kurt walked Jason to the door, they exchanged a brief goodbye kiss as he slipped out.

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you want." Stated Burt as Kurt walked back into the room.

"Thanks, Dad. But I'm not hungry." Kurt replied as he was about to go back downstairs to his room.

"Kurt, wait."

Kurt stopped suddenly and turned around to face his father. He had one of those faces where he wanted to talk about something important but he wasn't really comfortable talking about it.

"You uh... You like Jason, right?" Said Burt

"I doubt I'd be dating him if I didn't." Kurt replied

"Well, it's just... Jason's a lot bigger and... stronger then you are..."

"That is true... where are you going with this, Dad?"

"...Well... if he ever made you, you know... do anything that you were uncomfortable with-"

"-Stop right there." Kurt interrupted "I know what you're asking; And no: Jason has never forced me to have sex with him. We haven't even _had_ sex yet."

Burt's head shot up in attention.

"'Yet'?"

Kurt's frustration was beginning to become more apparent.

"Yes, 'yet'. If all goes smoothly and we are still in a good strong relationship after a while, then we plan to go the way all relationships go. I thought you said that you were Ok with this?"

"I am, Kurt! It's just... look... I'm sorry. Ok? It's just... I just want you to be safe... and lets face it... Jason isn't exactly 'Mr. Perfect'."

Kurt, began to calm down after hearing this.

"Well," He said "Neither were you; but you found Mom, didn't you? You were perfect for her... And Jason's perfect for me."

Burt could help but smile slightly at this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... But you'll still tell me if he does anything stupid, right?"

Kurt crossed his chest with his pointer finger.

"Cross my heart."

"Ok then... That's all I needed to hear."

Burt sat back down and took another sip of his beer. Kurt took a few steps down to his room before stopping once more.

"I love you, Dad." he said, looking over his shoulder.

His dad looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, Sport."

And with that, Kurt went to bed feeling a little more at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know I haven't been writing all that much nowadays but finals are coming up in school and I need to get ready. I wrote this chapter originally just as a way to pass the time but I ended up kind of liking it so I kept it. What do you think?_**

School started off as it usually did. Kurt met Jason at the main entrance and they talked for a bit while getting their things from their lockers. They were discussing what they could do that afternoon when the very familiar sight of a large hand shoving a cup full of slushy forward appeared in the corner of Kurt's eye.

"_Here we go again!_" he thought as he closed his eyes braised himself for the cold liquid to hit his face like a wall of ice.

A second later, he heard the slushy hit the lockers with a wet "_thunk!_". Yet to his surprise, Kurt only felt a few droplets hit his face.

"_What the hell?..._" thought Kurt "_Are these guys loosing their aim or something?_"

Kurt opened his eyes to see the real victim.

Jason stood, frozen and covered in bright blue syrup and ice, with his eyes sealed shut and his mouth slightly agape. It took a second for him to get over the shock on what just happened (this was his very first time being slushied since he had come to this school). Jason slowly came back to life as he wiped the syrup out of his eyes and spit the drink that had made it into is mouth onto the floor.

Jason looked back up and around as he wiped the last bits of slushy off his shirt. Kurt could tell exactly what he was thinking.

"Jason it's not worth it-"

But it was too late. Jason had found his attacker not too far away.

Karofsky causally walked away like he didn't even know what had just happened; but the fact that he was holding an empty plastic cup with blue slushy dripping off of it was enough proof for Jason to react.

"'The hell's your problem, Karofsky!"

Karofsky stopped immediately. After hesitating for only a second, he whorled around and gave Jason a look that Kurt had only seen him use for his opponents right before he tackled them to the ground during a game.

"You talking to me, Hawkings?" Karofsky called out as he stomped his way back over to Jason.

"Sure looks like it, don't ya think?"

The moment Karofsky got within reaching distance, he grabbed Jason by the shirt and threw him against the locker. Kurt was about to interfere but Jason held out his hand to stop him all while never taking his eyes off of Karofsky's own. The fact that the football player just threw Jason like he was made of air didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Let me tell you how this school works." Karofsky began. "The team and I, we are above you and your little Glee club."

"But I'm not in the Glee club; I'm in the band-"

"Shut up! You're going with one and that makes you one of 'em in my book."

Kurt tried to push past Jason's hand to get to Karofsky. Under any other circumstances, Kurt wouldn't hesitate to just run away from the Neanderthal; but this was different. He could _not_ allow Karofsky to just push around Jason like this. But apparently Jason had a different plan. He grabbed hold of Kurt's shirt so the only way for him to move more then a few inches was to rip off his shirt altogether... and that was not happening. At least not in public.

Karofsky looked over to Kurt and quickly observed what Jason was doing.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet." Karofsky said sarcastically "You don't want your bitch to get hurt..."

Jason's jaw tightened and the hand that he was holding Kurt back with began to shack with rage. Kurt could tell that he was using every bit of strength not to beat Karofsky senseless. Jason was pretty muscular; but Karofsky was even more so. Kurt had seen him easily take down guys twice as big as Jason out on the field. If this came down to a full-out fistfight, unless Jason had some martial arts up his sleeve, chances are that they would be taking Jason away on a stretcher.

Jason looked down to his feet for a moment to collect himself, then looked back up with calm expression.

"You know..." He began "This 'nose-to-nose' technique you jocks use is pretty intimidating. Thing is... it has one major flaw..."

Karofsky took one more step closer to Jason, making their noses literally almost touch.

"And what's that?"

Jason slowly slid a grin onto his face. The type of grin that always made Kurt a little uncomfortable because he knew that Jason was about to do something either genuinely clever, or incredibly stupid.

Then, without warning, Jason let go of Kurt's shirt, shot forward, and pressed his lips on Karofsky's.

Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion in Kurt's shocked mind. Karofsky let out what sounded like a muffled shriek as soon as the two kissed. Everyone around them froze dead in their tracks and stared at what was going on between the jock and the cello player (or that could have been Kurt's imagination. He couldn't really tell right at that moment). Karofsky eyes were a combination of confusion and some other emotion that Kurt couldn't quite pin down. Kurt himself was unable to decide what to do or think. Jason had said on many occasions that he hated Karofsky with a passion so what he was doing was probably not genuine. Still... his boyfriend was kissing another man right in front of him... and not just any man but the man that had bullied and tormented Kurt ever since the beginning of high school. How did Kurt feel about that?

Time went back to normal when Karofsky kneed Jason in the groin so hard that he actually went an inch or two into the air. Jason broke the kiss, let out a loud cry of pain, and slid onto the floor. Jason grabbed his crotch as he fell sideways. He took some deep breaths before he was able to talk again.

"Dear god, boy..." Jason said through his pain "What have you been eating?"

Karofsky looked around at the other students who quickly began walking to their classes; pretending that they hadn't seen a thing. The jock turned his attention back to Jason. In the young man's eyes, Kurt saw an expression that he had never seen him possess before: fear.

"Hawkings, you just..." Stuttered Karofsky "Just stay away from me, you freak!"

And with that, the jock pushed his way down the hallway and around the corner, out of sight.

Kurt slowly knelt down beside Jason who was now halfway into the fetal position.

"Are you insane?" Asked Kurt "Because you do know what you just did was practically a death sentence for both of us."

"... I beg to differ..." muttered Jason.

"What do you mean?"

"That caveman just said that he didn't want to get anywhere near me..."

"So?"

"So..." Jason continued "As long as you stay near me... you're good to go..."

Kurt never thought of it that way. Maybe Jason wasn't completely crazy after all.

"... but what about the rest of the team?" Asked Kurt.

Jason's eyes snapped open to this realization.

"Oh fuck..." he muttered "I'm gonna have to wear a cup from now on aren't I..."

"Quite possibly."

Kurt leaned in closer to Jason and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"If you do anything like that again, without warning me first" Kurt whispered "I'll make sure that what you're feeling now would be equal to a paper cut after I'm done with you."

"...kinky..."

"And make sure to brush your teeth really good before you kiss me again."

Jason chuckled as Kurt helped him up to a sitting position and they stayed there until his pain seemed subside.

If there was one thing Kurt now knew for sure, it was that Jason truly was a very unique young man. And even though his methods may be crude, he cared more about Kurt's well being more then his own.


	7. Chapter 7

After Jason was able to stand up without his legs giving out on him, the two boys said their goodbyes and continued on to their separate classes. As to be expected in high school, the word of what had happened between Jason and Karofsky spread like wild fire but Kurt didn't really mind all it that much.

He saw Karofsky three separate times that day and every time the football player saw Kurt, he quickly looked around as if to see if Jason was following him. After that he made a point to stay at least twenty away from Kurt. Kurt had a fun way of testing this by taking as little steps as he could, closer and closer towards Karofsky until he saw him take a step back. Then sometimes, just for the hell of it, he would continue this method until he forced the football player into a wall or made him bump into someone. Kurt couldn't explain how good it felt to know that for once in his high school life, _he_ was putting the fear of god in the jock. Not the other way around.

Things had relatively died down by Glee rehearsals. Kurt sat in his usual seat near the back as the rest of the kids filed in. Most of the band members were already there and the majority of them were ready with their instruments unpacked, tuned, and at their sides. Things looked pretty normal as Kurt scanned the room until he realized that Jason's seat was empty. Usually the band was supposed to arrive at least five minutes before the Glee Club did so that the members didn't have to wait for the band to unpack. Jason was no exception.

Kurt got a little more concerned when the tardy bell rang and Jason still hadn't arrived. Mr. Schuester came into the room a moment later and also noticed Jason's empty chair.

"Kurt, you know where Jason is?" Asked Mr. Shue. Asking either Kurt or Jason where the other one was or what they were doing was a pretty common practice since everyone knew those boys were practically glued to the hip. Unfortunately, Kurt was just as lost as everyone else.

"Last time I saw him was this morning."

"You mean when your boy was snogging Karofsky?" said Santana in an almost inappropriately loud voice.

"It wasn't 'snogging'!" Kurt replied "It was just a kiss. Not even a real one at that; just a way to make Karofsky back off."

"Quite a unique way to do that, don't you think?" The Cheerio replied "You'd think he would have just kicked that jock in the balls. But no... He had to get something out of it too. Did he get tired of waiting or something?"

Kurt shot from his seat with his fists clenched. Santana's only movement was a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, both of you, that's enough!" Mr. Shue announced "Kurt, get back in your seat. Santana, not another word about this morning's incident."

After glaring at an unprovoked Santana for a moment longer, Kurt sat back down in his seat. Mercedes, who was sitting next to Kurt, leaned in close.

"I'm sure Jay's fine, Kurt." She whispered "Maybe a teacher kept him after class or something."

"Maybe..." Kurt muttered.

The class went on without anymore incidents. Kurt made a point to look over at the door every few minutes; expecting for Jason to come running in, apologizing up and down for him being so late. But that didn't happen. About halfway through the class, Mr. Shue suggested that Kurt try to call Jason. He did, but his call went strait to Jason's voice mail. Kurt left a quick message but he tried not to show his concern too much. He didn't want to sound over-baring.

"_Where the hell is that man._" thought Kurt.

When the bell rang for the class to end and Jason still was nowhere to be found, Kurt began to worry. He sent a text. This time letting his concern show a bit more. This wasn't like him. Jason wouldn't mind having to skip any other class for one reason or another... but never Glee Club.

The day went on as scheduled, still with no sign of Jason. By the end of the day, Kurt had sent three texts and four voice massages on Jason's phone. At the end of the last class, Kurt caught up with Finn at his locker.

"Finn, I need your help."

His soon-to-be-stepbrother looked up from his bag.

"Sure, Kurt" He replied as he put the last of his books away and closed his locker "With what?"

"I haven't seen Jason all day and he isn't returning my calls or texts."

"Oh..." said Finn.

Finn was roughly on the same page as Burt when it came to Jason. The fact that Jay "could probably kill Kurt with one punch" made Finn a little uncomfortable whenever the two boys where together. Even more so when Jason got frustrated. One night, Jason got pretty aggravated with a complicated algebra problem that he couldn't solve but Kurt kept pushing him to try and finish it. All Jason did was swear a little in a semi-loud voice but Finn reacted like he had just thrown something across the room. They got into a bit of an argument but Kurt was able to calm them both down. Carol, Finn's mom, suggested that from then on they should do the tutoring in Kurt's room instead of the kitchen. Yes, Jason was bigger and stronger then Kurt, and yes, he got frustrated easily sometimes; but what Burt and Finn didn't understand was that Jay hated getting angry. He was actually quite sensitive and he usually just beat himself up whenever he did something wrong and since this was the case, Kurt could always calm him down in within a few minuets.

"Well, maybe his phone died or something." Said Finn after a few seconds.

"He charges it every night." Replied Kurt "Plus, he wasn't in rehearsals. Glee Club is the only class that he genuinely likes at this school. He'd never skip out on that."

"I don't know, dude... I mean, I've got practice I need to get ready for-"

"-You'll have plenty of time to get to practice." Said Kurt "I can't really explain it, but I just have a bad feeling here. Please, Finn, I know you don't like Jay but I do. I'm only asking you to help me out just this once."

Finn, rubbed the back of his neck as he considered what he should do. After a moment, Finn looked back at Kurt.

"Ok, fine. Let's start looking."

And with that, the two walking off down the hallway.

* * *

After looking around the school for a while with no success, Finn and Kurt decided to check outside.

"Ok, so here's the plan." Kurt said as they came out of the main entrance "We check to see if his truck is still here; then we look for tipped over porta-dumps."

As they walked to the parking lot, they past the dumpster that the football team commonly used for Dumpster-Dumps. The harsh memories of being thrown in that thing time and time again (mostly by the same boy that was walking along side Kurt as a matter of fact) emerged for a split second in Kurt's mind but he quickly pushed them back down. But then, just as they walked past, Kurt noticed something on top the dumpster's closed lid.

Kurt stopped, turned around, and stood on his toes to get a better look.

"What?" Finn ask when he realized that he was suddenly walking alone.

"Are those weights?"

Finn walked over to the dumpster and looked at the dozen-or-so large circular objects.

"Yeah..." Finn replied "Fifty and hundred pounders."

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the side of the dumpster where Finn was; making him jump back a few feet. A second later, there were three more bangs.

"Someone's in there!" said Kurt as he knocked on the side.

"Hello?" asked Kurt.

"_Oh thank God! Kurt, is that you!_" cried out a voice inside the dumpster.

Kurt immediately recognized the voice.

"Jason!" called out Kurt.

"_Get me out! It smells something had diarrhea then died in here!_"

Jason continued to bang on the sides, and occasionally the lid, of the dumpster as Finn lifted the weights off and tossed them onto the grass behind them. Soon, Finn got the last one off and opened the lid. Jason popped out of the dumpster like a dirty Jack-in-the-box and gasped for air. Both Finn and Kurt helped the cowboy out of his prison and let him lay on the blacktop.

"Oh, God..." said Jason in between long gasps "Air... clean air... oh, thank you..."

Kurt quickly pulled a half-full water bottle out of his bag and handed it to Jason. He drank it all with in a few seconds.

"Wow, dude..." Said Finn as he kneeled on the other side of Jason "Someone must really hate you. I mean, locking someone in a porta-dump that's one thing... but a dumpster?..."

As Jason sat up, Kurt noticed a long, curved, dark mark about an inch from Jay's right eye.

"What's this?" He asked

"What's what?" Jason replied.

Kurt reached over and touched the dark mark. Once he did, Jason flinched and jerked his head away.

"Shit, that burns!" Jason cried out as he put his hand over the mark. After a moment, he pulled his hand away to reveal a small pool of blood in the middle of his palm.

"Damn..." muttered Finn.

Kurt quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a small box of moist towelettes.

"God, Jason, who did this to you?"

"I think they were football players... four of them..."

Finn and Kurt exchanged glances.

"Any of them Karofsky?" asked Finn

Jason shook his head.

Kurt pulled out one of the towelettes from the box.

"Alright, Jay, this might sting but it'll clean your cut."

"What wou-"

Kurt pressed the towelette on the cut before Jason could finish. Jay let out a yelp of pain and jerked away again but Kurt put his hand firmly on the other side of Jason's face and with a bit of effort, pulled him back over and continued clean his wound. After a while, Jason stopped resisting and just clinched his hands into fists.

"Those bastards do anything else to you?" Kurt asked after a few seconds.

"They took my bag and my phone..." Jason replied "But I cut my knuckles punching one guy in the teeth."

Jason held up his hand. Sure enough, there were several scrapes on his knuckles.

"Well at least then we can find one of them." Said Finn "Just look for the one with a fist-size bruise on the side of his face and could be missing teeth."

"Oh, I can assure you, he's missing at least two teeth." Said Jason "I saw him spit them out before they tossed me in the dumpster."

Finn chuckled a bit at that.

After a few seconds of sitting still, Jason reached into his right pocket and felt around for something. After that, he pulled out his hand and reached into his left pocket and felt around. Jason swore under his breath.

"What is it?" Asked Kurt.

Jason looked over at Kurt, he was hesitant to answer him at first.

"They uh..." He began "they took something else too..."

"What?" Asked Finn.

Jason bit his lower lip for a moment.

"Two tickets..." He answered "Two... Prom tickets."

Kurt immediately stopped what he was doing.

"You bought Prom tickets?"

"It was going to be a surprise." Jason replied "I had it all planed out... I was going to take you to Breadsticks tonight and show you the tickets. I had them all wrapped up and everything..."

"_And here I thought this boy couldn't get any sweeter..._"Thought Kurt.

"But now that those dip-shits took 'em, there's no knowing where they are." Continued Jason.

What Finn said next took both Kurt and Jason by surprise.

"I'll get them for you..."

Both boys looked at Finn almost at the same time.

"You'd do that, Finn?" Asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I mean... I was a little nervous with you dating Jason at first..." Said Finn "But from what he's gone through today; getting kicked in the nuts just to get Karofsky off your back... Getting locked in a dumpster for hours and getting all his stuff plus his prom tickets stolen from him... and he still considers you his boyfriend. I haven't known any guy who's gone through anything like that and still loves his girlfriend just as much as before..."

Finn turned to Jason.

"So really, what I'm saying is that... I think you're Ok, dude. And I'll be sure to tell Coach everything about this. We'll find those guys, Jay, don't worry."

Jason sat there on the blacktop just staring at Finn for a moment, then a slight smile formed.

"Thanks, Finn... really. Thank you."

Finn briskly nodded in response.

"Well I should get going... See ya Kurt."

And with that, Finn turned around and head back to the school.

"Well that was a little unexpected." said Jay.

"You're telling me" Kurt replied.

He spent a bit more time cleaning the cut on Jason's face before he started on his knuckles. Jason, again, reflexively jerked his hand back as soon as the fresh towelette touched the cuts but at least this time he relaxed on his own.

"I thought you said you could handle pain." said Kurt.

"I've been able to handle breaking my arm in thee places when my adrenaline level was high enough." the cowboy replied "But once that went down; I cried like a baby."

"Oh, such a dignifying story..." mocked Kurt.

"What are you talking about?... I have no dignity."

They both laughed as Jason took out another towelette with his free hand and began to clean his face.

"I think I should take you home." said Kurt after a moment.

"What? No, Kurt, it's not a big deal."

"You got hit in the head."

"Hun, I'm fine, really."

"Are you a doctor?"

"... No, but neither are you."

"Exactly."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that, aside from randomly passing out, I have no idea what the symptoms of a concussion are. Which means that I have no idea if you're showing any of those symptoms right now."

"I think I'd know if I had a concussion or not."

"Your mother told me that you once broke two of your toes but you didn't tell her anything about it until she forced it out of you when she saw that you had them taped together two weeks after the fact."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're stubborn as a mule when it comes to telling someone that something is wrong. You think that you can just suck in all the pain and it'll eventually go away."

"Yeah, that's kind how injuries work..."

Kurt stopped cleaning Jason's knuckles and looked at Jason eye-to-eye.

"Do you know how awful I'd feel if I let you go on your own and I found out later that you passed out at the wheel and got into an accident?"

Jason looked away. Kurt did have a point.

"... I have been feeling a little woozy..." He muttered "I just supposed that it was because I took in so much fumes in that dumpster."

"Please, Jay... At least just to make me feel better; let me take you home."

Jason considered it for a moment, then looked back at Kurt.

"Ok."

They finished up with cleaning the cuts, then the two boys went over to Kurt's car and drove away. Kurt wasn't sure if it was the fact that Jason actually had a concussion, or if he was just tired, but only seconds after he sat down in the passenger's seat, Jason was out cold and didn't wake up until they arrived at his house.

* * *

_**I'm a bit of a perfectionist. This habit causes some problems from time to time and I've come to a bit of a road block because of this. I can't seem to decide on what color suit Jason and Kurt should wear to the Prom... I know it's a little stupid but still...**_

_**Anyway, after some consideration, I've decided to let you guys help me out. Here's what I want you to do: In your review for this chapter, tell me what color you think would look good on both of these guys. Or, should they just wear classic black? Or should they even wear matching color suits at all? If so then tell me what color Jason should wear and what color Kurt should wear. Tell me what you think. Whichever one I think is best (or, if I get enough reviews, whichever one gets the most votes) will be the winner. Thank you so much for reading this story. Please continue. There is a method to my madness, I swear.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the very long hiatus. Life can throw you for a loop sometimes. But due to the long absence I was able to change my story up a little and think up a new character. Hope you like the change.**

* * *

The young man sat in his car as he watched Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend drive off the school parking lot. His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckle turned white.

"_God damn it..._" He thought "_That fucking cowboy told Kurt about the tickets; he must have._"

The young man reached into to his pocket and pulled out the two, small, gold tickets that he risked a black eye to get.

"_Why does that hillbilly have to be so charming?_" He thought "_It's not like he's the only one who could make Kurt happy._"

The young man recalled the day he first laid eyes on Kurt Hummel. It was about six weeks ago and he had just transfered to Mckinley High School. He was just walking down the hallway starring at his schedule when he innocently bumped shoulders with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was never that much of a believer in love at first sight but now... now he knew from experience that it was all too real.

The following days, he tried to get up the courage to at least talk to Kurt; but every time he did, Kurt was always with someone. He didn't want anyone else to know that he was gay. Not yet. The fictional argument with his father suddenly replayed in his head. He imagined how angry he would be if he found out that his own son was a fag. There's no telling what he would do to him, let alone what he would do to Kurt.

No... he had to keep it a secret. Yet he wanted Kurt so badly it was killing him. The more he saw that boy, the more he wanted to just run up to Kurt and give him a long sweet kiss... and maybe something more afterwards.

He had this all planed out. He would ask Kurt out to the prom, and if he said yes, then he would tell him his situation. He knew that Kurt was a caring soul, he'd understand. He would tell his father that he found a girl to take to the prom but knowing him, he wouldn't really care about seeing her as long as she didn't end up pregnant. Then, on prom night, he would pick Kurt up and give him the best night of his life.

But none of that would happen if Kurt agreed to go with the hillbilly.

"_...'The hell am I supposed to do now?_"

Cowboy or not... he _had _to have Kurt. He had to... no matter what the cost.


End file.
